Unexpected Love
by Mr. Steal Yo Gurl
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper cause Kate and Garth are married. He will find many tragedies and adventures lying ahead in the future. FIRST FANFIC PLEASE REVIEW MY STUFF ******WARNING****** SOME LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEME Changed name a little
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl here and this is my first fanfiction. Please review my stuff and favorite it! **

_Humphrey Pov_

I was sitting at the edge of a mountain top overlooking Kate and Garth's wedding. I couldn't believe it. The love of my life is getting married to a asshole. I sat there waiting for Kate to stop the wedding and admit that she loved me. Finally I saw the end of the wedding start (when they rub noses) and I couldn't bare to stay and watch it.

"I have to leave" I thought to myself

"No no no I cant just leave the love of my life and all my friends here" I fought back.

"What are you talking about, everyone here hates you and the love of your life just married some guy over you." I thought.

"You know what, your right" I thought to myself.

"Im gonna leave right now" I thought to myself

And with that I let out a howl. A howl of congratulations for Kate and Garth and also a howl of greef. After the howl I ran into the forest and left for the Canadian Express. On my way there I saw some old friends.

"Hey, Marcel and Paddy" I yelled.

"Bonjour, my furry friend, what are you doing so far away from your pack in Jasper?" Marcel asked.

"Well you know I kinda wanted to try and be a lone wolf, you know the pack life can be really stressful" I said.

"I would think you would want to bring your girlfriend Kate along with you on your lone wolf journey" Marcel said with a sly smile on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend" I said coldly.

"Ok Ok jeez, I was only joking with you" Marcel said.

"Well Marcel and Paddy would you guys know when the next train is?" I asked.

"Your lucky my furry friend, the next train comes in 5 minutes" Marcel said.

"Actually sir it comes in 7 minutes" Paddy said.

Marcel scolded Paddy for this. All I could do is chuckle a bit.

"Well thanks guys I owe you one" I said

"Anytime Mr. Humphrey, sir" Paddy said starting to take off.

"Yes anytime my furry friend, see you later!" Marcel said flapping his wings.

When they left I laid down and thought what was happening in Jasper.

_Kate's Pov_

I just heard a howl right after me and garth rubbed noses. It sounded exactly like Humphreys. It sounded like he was saying goodbye to Jasper. I couldn't let him leave. I ran away from the wedding straight to the Canadian Express. My mom and dad tried to stop me but I pushed through them. I got to the Canadian Express tracks when I saw a Humphrey waiting for the train.

"Humphrey wait!" I yelled

"no Kate Im leaving Jasper and theres nothing you can do about it!" Humphrey yelled back. As soon as he said this the train started to chug down the tracks. He got ready to jump on the train when I said:

"But Humphrey I love you"

"Fuck You kate I hate you" Humphrey said.

"I use to love you but you went off and married an asshole named Garth" Humphrey said.

"Don't come after me cause I will kill you" Humphrey said.

And with that he jumped on the train. The only wolf that I loved has left. I sat their crying all day and finally i realized something.

"You know what, If he wants to leave the only wolf that ever will love him then fine Im gone!" I said storming off.

**Hey Everyone how was that for my first fanfic chapter!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl here and this is Chapter 2 to unexpected love. I thank you for following and favoriting this story. I very much appreciate the reviews and PMs. Also I want to tell you guys for the rest of the story it will be Humphrey's POV. Well guys here is Chapter 2.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to the rumble of the train on the tracks. I slowly got up and stretched my muscles. I walked over to the the opening in the boxcar and saw a full moon. I dont know why but something urged me to howl at the moon. I howled a song of hope and new beginnings. After my howl I opened my eyes to see Marcel and Paddy flying with the train.

"That was a magnificent song My Furry Friend" said Marcel who I could tell was being completely honest.

"Yes, Sir! One of the best I have ever heard" Paddy said.

"Ha Ha, Thanks guys!" I said being really proud of my howl. People back in Jasper said it was the best in the back

"Well, Paddy and I didnt come here to just to listen to you howl" Marcel said.

"Yes, this is true, we have been, uh, wondering-" Paddy got cut off by Marcel.

"Where do you plan on going" Marcel said.

"Ive been wondering if you guys could have helped me find a den" I said.

"Yes sir! We know just the place it is just outside Sawtooth" Paddy exclaimed.

"Really? What is it like there?" I asked.

"Lakeside den with a bunch of caribou and your own personal feeding ground" Marcel said.

"Wow! That sounds amazing! Do you know when we should be there?" I asked because it seemed we were coming up on Sawtooth.

"Uh Oh" said Paddy.

"Jump!" Marcel said.

As soon as Marcel said that I jumped out of the boxcar into a river. What no one new about me is that my fur color is actually snow white. I hated white as my fur color so everytime I took a bath I would rub gray dirt on me after the bath. So as soon as I jumped into the river I became completely white. When I walked out of the rive Marcel was staring at me with his mouth open,

"What?" I said not knowing that I was completely snow white.

"Humphrey, sir, your fur, its, uh-" Paddy got cut off again by Marcel.

"Your completely white!" Marcel exclaimed.

I then explained how I didnt like the color white so everytime I would take the bath I would rub dirt onto myself and make my fur gray.

"Humphrey, sir I would like to say if you kept your fur white you would be a total chick magnet!" Paddy yelled.

"You really think so?" I said.

"I know so, there is only one thing wolf girls like more than someone who can howl great, a white furred wolf." Marcel explained.

"AW MAN, IF I KNEW THAT I WOULDNT MAKE MYSELF GRAY EVERYDAY!" I said and thinking what would Kate think now of me if she knew I was a white furred wolf.

_Unknown POV_

I just saw the most handsomest wolf in all of Sawtooth. It was a white furred omega. My name is Sarah and Im going to make this my life goal to be mates with him. And with that I started to follow him.

**How was that for Chapter 2? Review, Favorite, and Follow this story please.**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody, **

**I was typing this out before and I deleted it by accident. Ok so lessssssgoooo with chapter 3.**

_Humphrey's POV_

"Ok lets stop talking about my fur and get moving towards my new den" I said

"Yes, sir" Paddy said.

"Ok, My Furry Friend" Marcel said.

We walked for a solid 6 hours until it started to get dark out.

"Um, sir, Humphrey, can we uh-" I cut him off.

"Get some sleep?" I said.

"Well, yes, sir" Paddy said.

"Ha Ha, Ok Paddy tell Marcel to come down here and start to set up camp" I said.

Paddy flew up to Marcel who was flying high to keep watch out for us on the ground.

"Hey Marcel" Paddy said

"Aye Paddy, what brings you up here?" Marcel said

"Come down and help me and Humphrey set up camp for tonight" Paddy said.

"Aye, Ok" Marcel said.

We all started to set up camp when we heard something. It was a howl for help from a wolf. It sounded like a she wolf.

"Hey guys, I think we should check that out" I said.

_Sarah's POV_

I was following the snow white wolf for some time now. I heard the goose and the duck call the wolf Humphrey.

"Wow, that Humphrey is really hot, even for a omega!" I thought.

I was following them and then something pounced on me and pinned me to the ground hard. It was an all black wolf with a white underbelly and scars all over his body. He had a big build and his eyes were yellow. I was struggling to get out of his grip and finally I just gave up.

"Shhhh, struggling is just gonna make it hurt more" he said evilly.

"NO, PLEASE STOP!" I yelled.

I let out a howl for help. Maybe Humphrey will come and save me.

_Humphrey's POV_

I was running in the direction the howl came until I came upon a bush. I heard yelps of pain coming from the bush. I jumped over it and saw a all black wolf on top of a brown wolf with white tipped ears and paws.

"Hey get off of her now!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do if I don't, huh?" the wolf asked.

"Rip you to shreds" I said

After i said this he jumped straight at me with full force. I easily countered it and pinned him down.

"Woah, how did i do that" I thought.

I put my mouth around his neck and clenched down on it. I held it till his body felt limp in my mouth

"Wow I'm a good fighter" I thought.

After I put him down then got up I got pinned by the brown she wolf.

"Thank you so much!" she said while licking my face.

"Ha Ha, Well it was nothing" I said blushing till my white fur turned red.

"If it wasnt for you he was going to rape me" she said.

I didnt know how to respond to that so I just kept the conversation going.

"Whats your name by the way" I said.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Sarah from the Northern Pack of Jasper, I got relocated" Sarah said.

"Really? Well, my name is Humphrey" I said

"Oh, I know" Sarah said somewhat seductively.

"What?" I said kinds shocked by that answer

"Oh, Nothing" Sarah said giving me a sly smile.

**Well how was that chapter guys. That was the first fight scene I ever wrote so it is probaly pretty bad but I will get better in time. Please review, favorite, and follow this story. Oh, and PM me any suggestions on this story. I mean I got many ideas but I would like to know what you guys want to see happen.**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody,**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It really means a lot to me that you guys like me stuff! Also I'd like to give a shoutout to Ice The Lone Wolf for giving me tips. Thanks dude! And also Ive been thinking about updating this 2 times everyday! Well, lets get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I was talking to Sarah while walking back to camp and all I could think about how was how beautiful she was. Her fur, eyes (BTW her eyes are green), smile, and laugh was all perfect. Kinda like some other wolf I know...

"Hey Humphrey, what are you staring at?" Sarah asked blushing.

"Oh, uh, Nothing!" I said while getting caught staring at Sarah.

_Sarah's POV_

I started to laugh while Humphrey was trying to pretend he was staring me. Maybe he likes me like I like him! No, probably not. He thinks we just met, but he doesn't know I have been following him trying to work up the courage to introduce myself.

"Ha Ha, It's ok Humphrey" I said giggling and blushing at the same time.

_Humphrey's POV_

"Ha Ha, It's ok Humphrey" Sarah said giggling and blushing which I couldn't really see under her brown fur.

After that she just started to stare like I did. She just stared at my face like she was in a trance. I snapped my paws in her face and she flinched.

"Woah, what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, nothing, you were just staring at me" I said giving her a mischievous smile.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" she said blushing hard.

"Ha Ha, It's ok, Hey lets race back to camp!" I said wagging my tail.

"Ok! Get ready to lose!" Sarah sad also wagging her tail.

All I could think was how much I liked this girl. Wait! I just met her 10 minutes ago. I can't like her! Well, can I?

**That's the end of Chapter 4. Yeah I know it's short but the next one will be longer for sure! Looks like a little romance is blossoming here though. Well anyways, please review, favorite, follow, and PM me if you have any questions! Also, look out for a poll for this story today!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody!**

**2nd and final chapter today! I made a poll for this story too. So go check that out. Anyways, LETS GO ON WITH CHAPTER 5.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I was running as fast as I can. I didn't want to lose to a girl in a race. I was speeding back to camp and when I got there Sarah was already there and she was talking to Paddy and Marcel.

"Woah, you're fast!" I said with a shock expression on my face.

"Thanks, Humph" she said while blushing.

"Did she just call me Humph" I thought.

"Ha Ha, I see you met Marcel and Paddy" I said.

"Yes, Sir" Paddy said.

"Aye, Humphrey, She's a keeper" Marcel said with a sly smile on his face while winking at me.

When Marcel said this Paddy started to laugh and Sarah started to blush madly.

"Oh, shutup Marcel" I said while Marcel was laughing.

I looked at myself and I saw myself covered in blood from the other wolf.

"Well I'm going to take a bath" I said.

"Can I come with you!" Sarah said looking excited.

"Uh, Sure!" I said trying to match her excitement.

We both walked away from camp to a nearby pond. I jumped and while I did that the splash soaked Sarah. I came up underwater and saw Sarah soaked from head to paw. I chuckled a bit and and got out. I shook myself dry. I looked over at Sarah who was shivering because of the cold wet water still on her. I felt bad and went over there and laid on top of her.

"Humph, what are you doing" she said blushing.

"You were shivering and I laid on you to make you warm" I said smiling.

_Sarah's POV_

"Aw, Thanks Humph" Sarah said blushing.

We laid there for another 10 minutes until he got off me. I could've laid there all day though. He was so nice, handsome, and funny. He was the perfect wolf for me.

"I need to tell you something" We both said in unison.

Being the gentleman Humphrey is he let me go first.

"Um, Humph, I know we kinda just met, but I think I lo-lo-love you" I said while blushing so much that it made my fur red for a moment.

He didn't say anything for a moment so I thought he was probably really shocked. I was going to say something, but as soon as I opened my mouth Humphrey kissed me. It was the most spectacular kiss I ever had in my life.

"Let's get back to camp and get some sleep" Humphrey said smiling

"Ok" I said still shocked by the kiss.

"Wow I guess he does love me" I thought.

**How was that for Chapter 5**

**Everyone please review, favorite, and follow this story! PM any suggestions you want to see happen in this story. I will try and fit every suggestion in.**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everybody!**

**I'm just gonna post one more for today! Don't worry you guys will get 2 chapters tomorrow! So lets get on with the story shall we?**

_Sarah's POV_

We went back to camp and went to sleep. Well, they did, I was still thinking about the kiss. Does he really love me? Or did he just kiss me because he felt bad. I kept staring at his snow white fur. It was so beautiful. I stop thinking about it and tried to go to sleep.

_1 Hour Later_

I woke up shivering from head to paw. I could really use Humphrey's warmth right now. He was sleeping 10 feet away.

"Hey Humph" I said whispering.

Humphrey was still sleeping. After 3 more times of whispering his name I kind of got impatient.

"HUMPHREY" I yelled out loud which woke up Marcel and Paddy who were sleeping 10 yards away from us.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO" Humphrey said who woke up by jumping up in the air.

"Uh, Humph, can I sleep uh-", "Sleep with me?" Humphrey said cutting me off and giving me a seductive smile.

"NOT LIKE THAT" I screamed while I saw Humphrey chuckling.

"Ha Ha, I know, I was just kidding! And yes you can" Humphrey said smiling.

"Thanks Humph" Sarah said blushing.

"Anytime" said Humphrey while winking at her, which made her blush harder.

We laid down next to each other with Humphrey's paw around me.

"Goodnight" Humphrey said

"Goodnight" I said

"He is the perfect wolf!" I thought.

_Morning_

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to a girl around my arm.

"Woah, last night must've been fun" I said to myself chuckling.

I got up very cautiously, trying not to wake up the beautiful she wolf. I looked at her and thought:

"Wow, she looks even better then kate when she sleeps"

I shook my head.

"I've got to stop thinking about Kate!"

I decided to walk down to the pond to get my mind off Kate. When I got to the pond I took some water and splashed it in my face. After I did that I heard someone behind me. It was Sarah

"Hey Humph, what are you doing down here?" Sarah said with a confused look on her face.

"I'm just clearing my head" I said.

"About what?" she asked

"Oh, nothing" I said

"Ok, well Humphrey I just want to talk about last night, you know at the pond" Sarah said.

"Ok, sure, what is it?" I said.

"Um, Well, what did that kiss mean?" she said.

"It meant I love you too" I said smiling and blushing

_Sarah POV _

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, Really" Humphrey said.

After he said that I was so happy. So happy that I passed out.

**There you have it! The end of Chapter 6. How do you like the cliff hanger. **

**Please Review, favorite, and follow this story. PM ME SUGGESTIONS ON THIS STORY.**

**-Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm back with chapter 7 of Unexpected Love! Let us begin.**

_Sarah's POV_

I woke up to having water dumped on my by Humphrey.

"Woah, what happened?" I asked.

"You passed out! Don't ever scare me like that again!" He said while nuzzling me.

"Ha Ha, I won't Humph" I said while giggling and blushing because of Humphrey nuzzling me.

"Ok, Well let us get back to Marcel and Paddy so we can keep on moving" Humphrey said.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Sorry, I forgot to tell you that I was moving to find a new den" He said.

"Well, can I come with you?" I asked shyly.

"Well, Of course, I mean, you are my girlfriend, right?" Humphrey said smiling.

Did he just say girlfriend? Am I the girlfriend of the most handsome wolf in the world?

"Yes!" I said blushing hard and trying not to pass out again.

"Well let us get back to Marcel and Paddy, shall we?" he said smiling.

_Humphrey's POV_

We walked back until we saw Marcel and Paddy ready to move on.

"Why do you 2 look so happy?" Marcel asked smiling mischievously.

"Well, we are kind of a couple now" Sarah said blushing.

"A COUPLE!" Marcel and Paddy yelled in unison.

"Yep a couple, now come one lets get to my new den" I said.

We walked for another hour and got to my new den. It was so beautiful there. Wide and open lake, as many caribou as I want, and a huge den. What more could a wolf ask for? It started to get dark so we all started to get ready for bed. But for some reason I couldn't. Something told me to stay up and wait outside the den. The den was up on a cliff which overlooked the lake. I came outside to see the full moon right over the lake. It was so beautiful here!

"Hey Humph" Sarah said.

"WOAH! Sarah you scared me. What's up babe" I said

"Well since we are a couple now, can we howl together" She said blushing a little.

I thought she would never ask. Now it is time to show off my howl.

"Sure! I'll start first, then you join in" I said smiling.

"Ok!" she said.

_Sarah's POV _

I heard him start off. It was such a beautiful howl! He was definitely the perfect wolf. Perfect fur, eyes, personality, looks, and now howl. I'm so lucky to be with him. I joined in with him a minute later. Our voices were perfect together. That means we are soulmates.

**How was that now for Chapter 7!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story please! PM me any suggestions on this story. **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl here giving you chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone! Well, heres chapter 8.**

_Humphrey's POV_

After we howled our howls sounded perfect for each other. That means we are soulmates. I have to ask her to marry me. I'll do it right now, it's so romantic out anyway.

"Um, Sarah" I said blushing.

"What is it, Humph" Sarah said smiling gorgeously.

"I know we kind of just met like 2 days ago, but-" I got cut off by Sarah.

"YES! A million times yes!" Sarah said crying and hugging me.

I was shocked a bit, in time I hugged back.

"Oh, Humphrey, can we please get married in the Northern Pack, that's where I grew up as a kid" She said still hugging me.

"Sure! We can take the train there whenever your ready, but the train only takes us up to the Western Pack." I said kind of upset because I was remembering my final days at the Western Pack.

"You okay, babe?" Sarah said with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said trying to force a smile.

"Wait! I never asked you what pack you came from!" She said.

"Oh, I came from the western pack" I said kind of gloomily.

"Do you get relocated too, from your pack?" she asked full of concern.

"Um, Yeah" I lied trying not to get too deep into the topic.

"It's Ok, Humph, you always have me to talk to" she said hugging me.

"Thanks, lets tell Marcel and Paddy the news in the morning" I said smiling going back in the den with sarah and lying down next to her.

"This is perfect" is all I thought till I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I remembered I forgot to mark my territory in this den. So I got up carefully of Sarah and started mark my territory all of the den.

"Hey, Humph" Sarah said smiling and stretching her muscles.

"Goodmorning babe, how did you sleep" I said smiling also.

"I slept great, thanks to somebody" she said giving me a seductive wink.

I chuckled a bit and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it, oh also, we need to still tell Paddy and Marcel".

I heard 2 voices behind me "tell marcel and paddy what"

"WOAH!" I said startled by the voices which turned out to be Marcel and Paddy.

"Well, guys Humphrey and I are getting married" Sarah said proudly.

Marcel and Paddy didn't look shocked by this at all.

"Congratulations, sir! Paddy said happily.

"Aye, Congrats My Furry Friend!" He said smiling.

"Thanks guys, also could you guide us to the Canadian Express? Sarah wants us to get married in her home pack" I asked.

"Sure, sir, It would be our pleasure to guide you mates home" Paddy said smiling

And with that we were off on the quest to the Northern Pack.

**There it is guys, chapter 8!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow this story! PM ME ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN ON THERE ADVENTURE HOME.**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! **

**I'm back with chapter 8! Thanks for the reviews, favs, and following this story. You guys are amazing! Let's go with the story.**

_Humphrey's POV_

Marcel and Paddy led us to the nearest train train tracks.

"Are we of anymore service, sir" Paddy said.

"No, but you guys can come to Jasper with us and see our wedding!" Sarah said smiling.

"No thanks, we will be sticking around here, I saw a very nice looking lady goose here" Marcel said smiling and winking at me.

I laughed bit and said "Good luck with that Marcel".

We all heard the train start chugging down the tracks.

"Uh, Oh!" Sarah said starting to run.

"Shit! See you guys later!" I said also starting to run.

"Have fun you crazy wolves!" Marcel yelled.

"Don't forget your stop, West Jasper Park!" Paddy screamed.

We both jumped on the train. We both decided to go to sleep since we got up so early that morning. I woke up 5 hours later and I looked outside and saw the Jasper National Park. I thought in my head that we got at least 5 minutes before we got there. It is about dawn here. We have to go right through the Western Pack territory to get to the Northern Pack. I woke up Sarah and we jumped off the train.

"Well right past these two trees is my old pack" I said out loud.

"Honey, If any lady wolves look at you funny I will tear their throat" she said sweetly.

I looked at her with big eyes. She sounds like Eve, shes Kate's mother.

"Don't worry, babe, I only love you" I said nuzzling her.

We both walked through the trees seeing a huge open clearing. We saw about 40 wolves. It looked bigger then last time. We started to walk through the middle of the clearing trying not to be noticed. As soon as we got to the middle we saw a male alpha who I didn't know walked up to us.

"State your business stranger" said the wolf who was a little bigger than I.

"I will only talk to your pack leaders" I said

He got angry by this and jumped trying to pin me. I easily countered him somehow and pinned him.

"I will only will talk to your pack leaders, bring them to me, NOW!" I yelled almost making him pee. He ran away and brought Winston and Eve accompanied by two decent sized alpha wolves. I knew who they were though. it was Hutch and Garth A.K.A. Barf.

"My wolf said you wanted me" Winston said while Eve was just staring at me dreamily.

"Winston, don't you recognize me?" I said laughing. "Oh, maybe its the white fur, It's me Humphrey! Remember!" i said smiling.

"Humphrey!" Winston said excitedly.

"But, you're so handsome" Eve said giving me a seductive wink.

I was slightly creeped out.

"Yep and this is my soon to be mate, Sarah!" I said quickly introducing her.

"Hey!" Sarah said smiling.

"Here Humphrey, come to the den, we have someone who would really like to see you" Winston said smiling.

**That's It!**

**What a cliffhanger, right? Please favorite, follow, and review this story please. Thanks and have a goodnight everyone!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody!**

**Finally it is Chapter 10! It took a while, but I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. It is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much! Now then, let us get started,**

_Humphrey's POV_

Sarah and I were following Eve and Winston up to their den. They said they had a surprise their. We walk in the den and I see the two people I want to see, Kate and Garth.

"Woah, who's the hot omega" Kate said staring at me dreamily like Eve did.

Sarah started to growl.

"Don't worry Sarah, I only love you" I said nuzzling her.

She blushed and whispered in my ear "Ok, but if she tries any moves on you I won't hesitate to kill her".

I looked at her kind of scared but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Kate, Don't you remember me?" I said smiling.

"No, I think I would remember someone with your handsome white fur" Kate said still staring at me.

Winston joined in and said "Kate, it's Humphrey!".

"HUMPHREY!" she was about to hug me but Sarah confronted her and snarled angrily "Don't touch my mate".

"Mate?" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded and she ran away with tears in her eyes. Winston walked over to me and asked to talk to me in private, outside the den.

"Hey Humphrey, what do you think about rejoining the pack and being a Alpha?" He said smiling confidently.

"Why should I? Lonewolf life is amazing with Sarah" I said.

"Please, we need more Alphas. If you stay I will train you privately to become a Alpha" Winston said hoping for a positive reply.

I thought about it for a moment and then said:

"Hmmm, Maybe, I still have to ask Sarah about it and we still need to go to the Northern Pack for our wedding" I said.

"Ok, Just please stay with us at least two days before you go to the Northern Pack" He said.

"Fine, Ok" I said giving in.

"You and Sarah can sleep in your old den, there is plenty of space for two wolves" He said smiling.

"Ok" I said while getting Sarah.

"Oh! By the way breakfast is at 8:00 A.M. sharp!" He yelled while we walked down the side of the mountain den.

"Um, Sarah, is it okay if we stay here for two days" I said nervously.

"Sure!" she said excited which surprised me.

We walked for 3 more minutes to my den when we say three wolves. A small one, a tall and plump one, and a tall and skinny one.

"Salty, Shakey, and Mooch?" I thought.

**Another cliffhanger!**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review, follow, and favorite it please! **

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everybody!**

**Last update for today. Tomorrow I may only update once. Well, on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

"Hey new wolf, what's your name?" Salty asked.

"Guys, it's me Humphrey!" I said excitedly.

"Humphrey? Is it really you? You look so, uh, different" Salty said staring at my white fur.

"Guys, white is really my fur color" I said trying to explain why my fur is white.

"Woah, It really is you Humphrey!" Shakey said wagging his tail.

"WOLF PILE" Mooch then screamed out. Almost on cue they all jumped on top of me. Sarah was looking at me unsure to help me out or laugh.

"Jeez guys, get off of me!" I said while being crushed by three wolves.

After they all got off me I started to talk to them:

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Sarah, my new mate" I said. "And Sarah I'd like you to meet my best friends" I said pointing at them.

"Nice to meet you guys" Sarah said shaking their hands.

"Woah, Humphrey your mate is hot" Salty whispered in my ear.

I laughed and said "Thanks, well guys I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, Sarah and I need to get some sleep" I said walking into my den.

"Ok, see you at breakfast, Humphrey!" they said excited that there best friend is back.

We walked in and laid down next to eachother.

"Hey Humph" Sarah while nuzzling my neck.

"Yeah babe" I said smiling and while starting to close my eyes.

"Have you've thought about having pups?" She said also closing her eyes.

I was a little caught off guard so I could only say "What".

"You know pups, I want three. Two boys and a girl" she said smiling.

"Um, you want pups now?" I said confused.

"Well I do want them sometime soon" she said starting to lick my neck.

"Woah, Sarah please not tonight, I'm so tired tonight" I said while Sarah lowered her head back to the ground disappointed.

"Oh, sorry" she said sounding upset.

"Sarah, let's do it tomorrow night. I mean we still have another night here!" I said giving her a seductive smile.

"Ok! It's a date!" Sarah said giving me a seductive wink.

"Ok! goodnight my beautiful soon-to-be mate" I said while closing my eyes.

"Goodnight my strong omega" she said while closing her eyes.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting" I thought while I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I got up and stretched my muscles. I walked over to Sarah and kissed her awake. She awoke with a yawn.

"Why are we up so early?" she asked still sleepy.

"Come on, get up! We are going to be late for breakfast" I said while nudging her to stand up.

"Ok, fine" she said.

We left the den and headed our way to the feeding grounds.

**That is it Chapter 11 is done! Please favorite, review, and follow this story! PM any suggestions you have on this story also!**

**-Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter 12! I'd like to thank all the people who are favoriting, reviewing, and following this story! I'd also like to give a shoutout to xXShadowTheWolfXx! Everyone go check his story A Life Of Shadow! It is really good! Anyway guys, let's get on with the story.**

_Humphrey's POV _

Sarah and I made it down to the feeding grounds. We picked out a caribou and started to eat it. I looked up and saw maybe, 20 omega and alpha girls drooling and staring at me eating. Sarah saw this also and started to growl.

"Don't worry Sarah, I only love you" I said nuzzling her.

After I said this she seemed to calm down. We started to eat again when Garth came behind us.

"Hey, What's up Barf" I joked. Garth didn't think it was so funny and he tried to pin me. I easily countered it and pinned him.

"What the hell is your problem!" I said growling at him. He was surprised that he got pinned by a omega.

"You are! You made my mate upset! She won't even sleep with me anymore!" He said angrily.

"Wait, what did I do?" I said confused.

"She use to love you and hearing that you have a mate now she freaked out" He said explaining it to me. I let him up after he said this. I felt kind of bad, but then I remembered she broke my heart.

"Psh, why should I care. I don't like her anymore, I don't need to make sure Kate is happy. That's your job as her mate" I said coldly. Garth knew he lost the argument so he just left with his tail between his legs, but before he left he said:

"Humphrey, if you could find it in your heart, could you please talk to Kate" He said. After he said this he walked slowly back to his and Kate's den.

"Hey Humph, I think you should talk to Kate" Sarah said sweetly. I was shocked by this.

"What?!" I said with a confused expression.

"Just please she needs to talk to you now, but if she tries any funny business tell me, I will kill her instantly" Sarah said coldly. I looked at her surprised. She sounds just like Eve.

"Fine I'll go" I said walking towards Garth and Kate's den.

I walked into their den and saw Garth trying to talk Kate into going to breakfast.

"No! I don't want to go!" Kate said angrily.

"Hey guys" I said interrupting their argument. Garth looked up and saw me. He smiled and mouthed "Thank You".

"Humphrey!" Kate said while hugging me and crying into my white fur.

"I've missed you so much!" Kate said crying hard. I chuckled a bit.

"I've missed you, too. Hey, let's talk somewhere private" I said smiling and looking down at her.

"Ok!" she said while wiping tears from her eyes.

We walked down to the river and started to talk. As soon we were out of sight she ran up and kissed me. I pulled away.

"Woah, come on Kate, you know I have a mate" I said while she became disappointed.

"Sorry, It's just that...I love you" she said while blushing hard. I was shocked that she still loved after all the nasty things I said to her before I left Jasper.

"I'm sorry Kate I've stopped loving you after you married Garth, I love Sarah now" I said coldly. She started to cry.

"Come on, cheer up, we can still be friends" I said hugging her while she cried into my fur.

"Ok" she said still upset over that me not loving her anymore.

_Kate's POV_

"Ok well, I've got to get home to my mate now, bye Kate!" Humphrey said while giving me one last hug before he ran off to his mate.

"Bye!" I said trying to sound happy but I wasn't. I wasn't happy at all.

I watched him run back to his mate. I don't care what he says, I will always love him.

**That's the end of Chapter 12! Please favorite, review, and follow this story. PM any ideas on the story!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	13. Chapter 13

*************************************************PLEASE READ THIS****************************************************

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm thinking about leaving this story and starting another. I feel that it is kind of a mediocre story and people are starting to lose interest in it, but if you guys want me to keep writing this story I will gladly do it. Review this and tell me if you want me to move on to another story or keep on writing this one! Thanks! Anyways guys, here is Chapter 13.**

_Humphrey's POV_

"I can't believe Kate kissed me" I thought to myself while I was running back to Sarah's den.

I felt a whole tingly sensation go through me when she kissed me. The same feeling happened when me and Sarah kissed.

"Uh, Oh, I think I'm in love with Kate!" I thought to myself.

"No, I can't love her! I love Sarah! She is my mate" I tried to reason with myself but it was useless. I never stopped loving Kate. I was in love with two wolves, but the question is who do I love more? I finally got back to me and Sarah's den.

"Hey Honey, how did it go with Kate" she said sweetly nuzzling me.

"Um, It went great! She completely understands we are just friends" I said nervously trying not to get caught.

"Ok good and don't forget Humphrey, we still have our date tonight" She said seductively rubbing her tail under my nose.

"Oh no! I've completely forgot!" I thought myself.

"Uh, Honey you sure you want to do this" I said nervously feeling pleasure all over my body because of Sarah's licking.

"Don't worry, I'm ready!" she said while pushing me down.

We mated for a good hour. It was amazing. But I still felt guilty that I also loved another wolf that wasn't she. After we stopped we both instantly went to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

I woke up by myself for the first time by myself in 4 days.

"Where's Sarah" I wondered.

I got up and stretched my muscles and walked around the den looking for her. After about 2 minutes of searching I heard a wolf come to the door. He was breathing heavily and could barely get a word out.

"Humphrey...it's...Sarah...she's...hurt...come...quick" he said before falling over of exhaustion.

Where is she!" I said.

"Near...the...moonlight...howl...rock" he said while passing out.

**Woah, who saw that coming. **

**Please tell me in a review if I should continue the story or just stop it. Please favorite it and follow it too!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back for Chapter 14! I've decided to make this from either 26-40 chapter story. Thank you to all the people who told me to keep on writing it means a lot! BTW you guys may hate me after this chapter! Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I ran straight to howling rock. I saw a red wolf who was rather muscular with blue eyes on top of Sarah, but Sarah was just laying there lifeless, not moving at all.

"Hey! get the hell off her!" I yelled watching the wolf trying to rape her. I recognized the wolf as a wolf from the Eastern Pack.

"No, thank you" the wolf said mocking me. I ran up to him and charged him. He tried to counter it, but I hit him with so much force he just got blowed back. He tried to get up, but just pinned him bit down on his throat. I held it there till his body felt limp in my mouth. I ran back up to Sarah. I saw her body. It was full of deep cuts. One was so deep I could see bone.

"Oh, god no!" I yelled while putting pressure on her cuts.

"Sarah don't worry I'll get Eve, she'll know what to do" I said getting ready to leave.

"No, Humphrey, stay with me pleassse..." Sarah said starting to close her eyes. I was sobbing hard staring at my mate who was about to take her last breath.

"Don't worry I will howl for their help!" I said lifting up my muzzle and howling a long and desperate howl for help.

I looked down at Sarah. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. I checked for a pulse and felt a faint heartbeat. She was alive but barely breathing.

"Somebody, anybody, please help!" I said screaming the loudest I have ever screamed. It wasn't any use I broke down in tears over Sarah's body.

After the howl Garth and Hutch ran up to where I was and they saw the body and the tears in my eyes.

"What the fuck happened here!" Garth said almost speechless. Hutch was just staring at the body.

"No time time to explain, quick bring her to Eve's den!" I said in a urgent voice. They picked up Sarah and rushed her off to Eve's den on their backs. I would've done it but I hurt my back fighting the huge red wolf.

"Please be alive" is the thought that ran through my mind while I ran to Eve's den. I got their and saw Leaves and tree sap on Sarah's wounds. Someone walked up behind me and said:

"Don't worry Humphrey, she'll be okay".

**That's it! Chapter 14 is done. Sorry it is so short! Please review, favorite, follow the story. Don't worry! I have many more ideas for this story.**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys! I uploaded 14 twice! Here is chapter 15 now!**

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I'm updating pretty late. I had a bunch of stuff to do today! Anyway, here's the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I turned around to see it was eve who said that.

"Are you sure! She looks pretty bad" I said looking at her and all of cuts all over her body.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll be up tomorrow morning ready to return back to you" she said smiling at me.

"Thanks so much Eve!" I said while smile. After I said this a pure white omega with violet eyes walked in. I thought for a while and I realized it was Lily (Kate's sister).

"Hey Lily!" I said excitedly because I haven't seen her since Garth and Kate's wedding. She was always a good friend. She looked at me and started to stare at me like all the other omega girls did.

_Lily's POV_

I saw a omega with the most beautiful white fur I have ever seen. He knew my name somehow. Most of the guys I know don't pay attention to me.

"Hey, do I remember you from somewhere?" I said trying to remember his name.

"Wow! No one recognizes me in white fur!" the white wolf said while laughing. I looked at him with a confused face.

"Lily, It's me, Humphrey!" the white wolf said smiling. I was surprised, Humphrey never looked THIS good. He was always cute not amazingly handsome.

"Humphrey!" I said while running and hugging him.

_Humphrey's POV_

"How's it going, Humphrey!" Lily said while smiling.

"Not too good, to be honest terrible" I said gloomily. She looked confused.

"Wait, Why?" she asked.

I told Lily everything that happened to Sarah and how she almost died.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Humphrey" Lily said with some tears from the story I told her.

"Don't worry! Sarah will be up tomorrow morning!" I said excitedly.

"Ok! Well, do you want to hangout and play some games till then" Lily said blushing which I thought was weird but I shrugged it off.

"Ok! Let's hangout!" I said with my tail wagging.

"Ok! Let's go!" Lily said walking out of the healing den.

I looked back at Sarah before heading out of the den and said:

"Don't worry, I'll be back shortly".

**Chapter 15 done! Hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry about last chapter! It is so short! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

Lily and I were walking for a while just making small talk and she kept asking questions about Sarah and I.

"Humphrey, I hope you know all the girls, alpha and omega, have a crush on you" Lily said blushing a little.

"Ha Ha, I have noticed! Anyways, it doesn't matter I love Sarah and will always love her" I said smiling. Humphrey looked a little sad when I said this.

"Anyway Lily, I've been thinking and I haven't been log sledding in a while so..." I said smiling trying to cheer her up. Her face lit up when I said this.

"Yes! I would love to go log sledding" Lily said sounding obviously excited. I laughed at this and motioned her to follow me.

We walked around the woods for a good ten minutes, trying to find the perfect log. We finally found one and headed up the biggest mountain in Jasper. We started climbing up for a good 20 minutes.

"Are we almost there?" Lily said sounding obviously exhausted.

"Close!" I said not a bit exhausted.

We got to the top of the mountain and it was beautiful. You could see the pack river and the valleys where the caribou roamed around. It was just perfect.

"Ok Lily, Let's do this!" I said so excited.

"Ok!" Lily said trying to match my excitement.

We both set down the log facing the steep part of the mountain. I climbed in first, then Lily. We pushed off and raced down the mountain. It felt so good with the wind flowing through my fur. I looked ahead and saw a ramp made out of dirt.

"Uh, oh" I said scared to see what the ramp leads into.

"What?" Lily asked and all I did was point my paw toward the ramp.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt!" Lily cursed out load as we went over the ramp.

Over the ramp though was a small pond. We flew out of the log into the pond.

"Woah, that was so much fun!" I exclaimed as I paddled toward shore.

"I agree!" Lily said smiling and also paddling to the pond.

We both got out and shook ourselves dry and laid down next to each other and started to talk about pack life. It got late and I got really tired.

"*yawn* Lily, I think I'm going to go to sleep right now" I said in a tired voice. She looked upset upset by this.

"Ok, goodnight Humphrey!" she said pulling me into a hug. I tried to back away but she kept hold on me.

"Ha Ha Lily, you can let go now" I said sarcastically. She just looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

I pulled away and said:

"Woah, Lily!"

"Sorry Humphrey, it's just that..." she didn't finish. She just took off running to her den.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself.

Oh, no, not Lily. Why can't I just have one girl that's just a regular friend who just likes me as a friend. I shrugged and tried to forget about it. I walked back to my den and drifted off to sleep.

**Woah! Lily, what the hell! Anyway, please follow, favorite, and review this story! **

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Everyone!**

**I see this story is growing with more followers every day! It is so amazing that you guys like my story! I just want to say thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this! Anyways, here is the 17 chapter.**

_Humphrey's POV_

I woke up to the sun's rays flashing in my eyes. I got up and stretched my muscles. I head was still spinning from last night when Lily kissed me after just a friendly hug. Does she like me, too? I decided to stop thinking about it and that is when I realized something.

"Sarah gets to come home today!" I said aloud.

I ran outside heading towards the healers den. I got there in 1 minute or so and ran inside. I saw Sarah trying to stand up but she whimpered.

"Sarah!" I said almost crying tears of joy. She looked at me and started to wag her tail.

"Humphrey!" she exclaimed trying to get up. She just whimpered again, and sat back down. I saw a huge scratch on her leg. I walked over to her.

"Here, climb on!" I said lowering my back to let her on.

"Are you sure, Humph, I don't want to hurt you" she said worried. I laughed at this and said:

"Don't worry about me".

"Ok, fine" she said climbing on.

I must be getting stronger or something cause her weight felt like nothing to me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked smiling. She laughed and said:

"Anywhere, I just want to be with you".

I blushed at this and said "Ok, back to the den!" and with that I took off.

We got back to the den and then Sarah told me she had something to tell me.

"Um, Humphrey we need to talk about something" she said kind of worried.

"What's up, babe?" I asked wondering what was so important.

"Eve was looking at my injuries and she also realized something else..." she said trailing off.

"What did she realizing?" I said smiling.

"Well, Humphrey, um, I'm pregnant!" Sarah said excitedly.

"What!?" I said confused.

"We are going to be parents!" she said smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"I always wanted to have pups!" I said really excited. She laughed when I said this.

"Well, Honey, we still never got married" Sarah said smiling. Humphrey didn't realize this.

"Oh, I forgot, let's leave first thing tomorrow morning!" I said smiling.

"Ok, but Humphrey, please get me some meat, I'm starting to become really hungry" Sarah said sweetly.

"Sure, anything for you, Sarah" Humphrey said while leaving the den and walking to the feeding grounds.

**That's It! Chapter 17 done! I may update 1 more time so look out for that! Please review, follow, and favorite this story!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody!**

**Let's get right to it then, here is chapter 18!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I walked down to there feeding grounds. There was a fair amount of wolves here. Looked like ten or twelve. I walked past a group of female omegas and noticed them staring at me.

"Hey Ladies" I said smiling at them.

"Hey Humphrey" they all said seductively. I laughed and said:

"Do you guys know where I can find some meat?" I asked while looking around to see if I could find any meat.

"Well, only the Alphas have meat and they never share" one omega girl said out of the group.

"Well, there going to share with me" I said grinning while walking over to the huge group of alphas surrounding the only meat left.

"Hey, can I have some meat? My mate is pregnant and she is very hungry" I asked trying my best to make a puppy dog face.

He laughed and said "Move along, omega". I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Find I guess I will fight you for it" I said taking a fighting stance.

"Ok Omega, whatever you say" he said while taking a fighting stance.

He attacked first which was a bad mistake. I easily countered him and through him into a tree. He got up angrier this time and ran at me. I, again, countered him and slammed his head into the ground.

"I think you should give me the meat now" I whispered in his ear.

He whimpered and got up and give me his meat. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me. All the alpha guys looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces. The Alpha girls on the other hand were staring at me dreamily. I quickly ran back to the den and gave the meat to Sarah. She ate it under 10 seconds flat.

"Woah, looks like the pups were hungry" I said with wide eyes. She laughed and said "Starving".

As soon as she said this Lily walked up to the den entrance.

"Hey, Sarah" Lily said sounding like she knew her. "Do they know each other?" I thought to myself.

"Hey Lily! What's up?" Sarah asked curiously. "They definitely know each other, but from where?" I thought to myself trying to think where they would know each other from

"Can I borrow your mate for a second" Lily asked Sarah.

"Sure! Make sure you bring him back" Sarah said joking around.

Lily laughed and said "Don't worry I will".

Lily motioned me to follow her and I started to walk with her.

"Uh, Oh, this can't be good" is all I thought.

In the distance I could see Lily leading me to Kate.

**CLIFFHANGER! Ha Ha! Hope you like it!**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! Thanks and see you guys later**

**BTW I may update again tonight at like 9 or 10 so look out for that!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Everyone!**

**I just want to shoutout to The War Hound! He helped me a lot with what is going to happen in this story! Anyways, here is Chapter 19**

_Humphrey's POV_

"Woah Lily where are you taking me?" I said while walking right next to Lily.

She laughed a bit and said "Don't worry you'll soon see" Lily said vaguely.

"What is she talking about?" I thought to myself. I shrugged it off an kept walking.

We walked towards the river and stopped their. Now, I could've sworn I just saw Kate here, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What are we doing here?" I asked really confused. Lily smiled at this and said "Get him!".

After she said this I got hit on the head and passed out. The last thing I could of see is a tan wolf come out from behind me and start talking to Lily. I woke up and it was like 2:00 A.M. The first thing I noticed was a striking pain in my head. Then I noticed some voices coming from in front of me. I looked and saw Kate and Lily.

"What happens when he wakes up and doesn't want to?" Lily said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry we will make him, I mean he's tied up he can't stop us" Kate said smiling evilly.

I looked at my paws. They were bound and tied up with vines. "Uh, Oh, This can't be good!" I thought to myself trying to struggle out of the vines. It was no use though, they tied me up good. They both noticed me and started to smile.

"Look who is up" Kate said seductively rubbing her tail across my face. I started to smile a bit but I quickly stopped and said:

"Why are you doing this?".

Kate laughed and said "Well, if you didn't notice we are in the heat".

"And we are going to mate with you, no exceptions" Lily said smiling and wagging her tail.

When I heard this I started to think about Sarah and if this classifies as cheating cause I was basically being raped.

"No, guys, you can't do this! I am having a pup with Sarah!" I said trying to reason with them.

"Sorry, I don't care, we are going to do this!" Kate said starting to lick my neck. I felt pleasure shoot through my body.

"No! I have to get out of here!" I thought to myself.

I started to use all of my strength to break free. The vines were thick but soon they started to tear. I pushed all of my muscles to their limit one more time and broke the vines off my legs. As soon as I got the vines off I ran away as far as I could, leaving Sarah and Kate in the dust.

"Whew! that was close! I hate it when females get into the heat!" I said to myself while running back to me and Sarah's den. I ran in the den out of breath and saw Sarah lying down in the corner.

"Woah, Humph, what happened honey?" She said with a worried expression.

"It's a long story" I said while breathing heavily.

**That's It! End of Chapter 19! What do you think? **

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! Thank You!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally! Chapter 20 is here! **

**I took me awhile but I'm finally here! I'd like to thank everyone who has supported this story since the very first chapters! Thank you and let's get started.**

_Humphrey's POV_

Sarah shrugged it off and said "Well come to bed, we have a to journey to the Northern Pack in the morning".

"Ok" I said lying next to her and she cuddled right up to my side. I smiled at this and drifted off to sleep with one thing in my mind:

"I hope I don't run in to Kate and Lily before we leave tomorrow. That would be awkward".

_**The Next Morning...**_

I woke up to Sarah nudging me.

"Jeez, I thought you would never wake up" she said smiling at me.

I laughed at this and said "Ha ha, Ok let's get going before dawn. I don't want to run into any wolves before we go".

"Ok!" Sarah said cheerfully.

We walked out of the den and headed down into the main area where all the dens were. It was 2:00 in the morning and there was no wolf in sight. We slowly made it out of the pack until a Alpha caught us.

"Stop! You!" He said running towards Sarah and me.

"Shit! I forgot the Alphas patrol the borders!" I said to Sarah while we waited for the Alpha to come toward us.

"What are you Omegas doing out here by yourself" said the average sized alpha. The alpha had brown fur with white spots all over his body.

"We are going to go to the Northern Pack to get married" I said showing no fear. He looked surprised that I was showing no fear.

"No your not, you have to talk to first" he said with a commanding tone. I started to get angry with him.

"No I don't have to ask him anything! I'm going now!" I said angrily. I took a fighting stance and he laughed.

"Wow, a Omega challenging a Alpha to a fight, this is going to be amusing" He said mocking me.

I got angry and pounced on him. He tried to counter but he was overpowered and got pinned. I didn't want to kill him so I put my mouth over his foot and bit down. I snapped it in half. He yelped in pain and I got off him. He tried to get up, but everytime he yelped and fell down. I felt bad, but it was his fault that he wouldn't let me and Sarah go.

"It would be smart not to come and find us, come, let's go Sarah" I said while running away.

"Humphrey, come on, howl to let them know that they have a hurt wolf out here" Sarah said worriedly about the other wolf.

"Ok, fine" I said while letting out a howl for help for the wolf.

"Come on, let's go, the whole pack is going to be here in a minute or two" I said, and with that we took off towards the Northern Pack.

**Chapter 20 done!**

**I just want to say thanks again to everyone who follows and favorites this story! You guys are amazing! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!**

**Mr Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey Everybody!**

**I'm back to give you all Chapter 21! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Well, here it is!**

_Humphrey's POV_

It has been 20 minutes since me and Sarah left the Western Pack to go and journey to the Northern Pack.

"Hey Humphrey, is that Marcel and Paddy up there?" Sarah asked looking up.

I looked up and saw a yellow duck and a plump goose flying around looking for somebody.

"Yeah it is!" I exclaimed while wagging my tail out of excitement.

"Hey! Marcel, Paddy!" I yelled. The two birds looked down and smiled. They started to fly down here.

"Sir Humphrey, is that you?" Paddy asked excitedly.

"Yes, Paddy, it is me. What are you guys doing down here in Jasper?" I asked.

"We were looking for you two! You were suppose to be back at your den yesterday! What happened?" Marcel asked angrily.

"Well...we kind of got sidetracked in Jasper for two days." I said smiling, though Marcel wasn't smiling.

"Well me any Paddy were looking all over Jasper for you two" Marcel said worriedly.

"Psh, sorry mom" I joked. Paddy and Sarah started to laugh, but Marcel was still angry.

"Not funny" Marcel said angrily.

"Oh, come on Marcel lighten up! Come with me and Humphrey to see our wedding!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Ok, fine I'll go, what about you Paddy?" Marcel asked.

Paddy smiled and said "I would love to go!".

"Good!, Well let's start walking, we should be there soon anyway" I said smiling.

We walked for a good hour and then we saw a huge clearing with maybe 30 wolves eating dinner together.

"Well, here we are" Sarah said uneasily. I looked at her and her facial expression was nervous.

"Sarah, you okay?" I asked sounding worried.

She smiled and said "Yeah, I'm fine! Just a little nervous, that's all".

"Ok, well let's go" I said trying to sound excited, but I wasn't. I was so nervous.

"You know Paddy and I will watch the wedding from a distance, we don't want to get eaten today" Marcel joked.

"I agree, Sir" Paddy said. They both took off.

Sarah and I laughed and started to walk down to the pack. We were stopped by a Alpha with jet black fur as soon as we stepped into there territory.

"State your business, strangers" the alpha said with a commanding tone.

Sarah spoke up before I could and said "James, it's me Sarah, dont you remember me?".

"Sarah? Is that really you?" James said wagging his tail.

"Yes" Sarah said blushing madly.

James tackled Sarah and started lick her. After he did this I didn't know what to do.

"Why the hell is this wolf on my mate?" I thought to myself.

**Chapter 21 is done! I will update 1 more time today! Yay! Please favorite, review, and follow this story! Thanks!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 22! Let's go!**

_Humphrey's POV_

I saw the wolf on top of Sarah and started to growl.

"Get off my mate, NOW!" I said angrily. The wolf got off Sarah and asked "Is this your mate?".

"Yep!" Sarah said proudly. James looked disappointed when Sarah said this.

"Your marrying a omega, over me an alpha?" James asked angrily.

"Hey! I could probably beat the crap outta you!" I said angrily.

"Is that a threat, Omega?" he mocked as he got into a fighting stance.

I got angry by this and sprinted towards him. He actually countered me and pinned me. I kicked him off quickly and snarled. He now sprinted towards me and I countered his attack and slammed him into a nearby tree. He slumped down and tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Wow, the big Alpha lost to a little Omega" I mocked.

James whimpered and limped away. Another wolf came by after James left. He looked pretty old and had grey fur with a white underbelly.

"Hello, I am the pack leader. What are you two strangers doing here and why are you beating up my alphas?" The wolf asked commandingly.

"Sir, you don't understand he-" I was cut off by Sarah.

"Dad, is that you?" Sarah asked shedding a single tear.

"Sarah!" The old wolf said while running up to his daughter and hugging her. "Woah, my mate is the pack leaders daughter!" I thought to myself.

"Hello Sir, I'm Sarah's soon to be mate" I said sticking my paw out for a handshake.

He gave me scowl and said "If you ever make my daughter upset, I will personally rip out your carcass".

"Daddy!" Sarah yelled at her father.

"I'm only joking, what's your name" He asked me with a warm smile

"It's Humphrey, Sir" I said. He laughed at this and I looked at him confused.

"Humphrey, People call my dad sir, just call me Chris" He said with a warm smile.

"Ok, sir, er I mean Chris" I said feeling realing embarrassed. He laughed at this.

"Well, I'm glad your home, but why did you come back? You look pretty happy with Humphrey" Chris asked looking at Sarah now.

"Well, firstly I wanted to visit home and see my family again, secondly I want to get married here!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ok! Your wedding can be tomorrow at 12:00 A.M., if that's ok with you two" He said.

"Yeah, that sound perfect" I said smiling looking at Sarah.

"Ok, well come on you two, we should tell your mother about this" He said leading the way to his den.

**Chapter 22 is over!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story please! BTW PM me any suggestions on what should happen while Sarah and Humphrey are in the Northern Pack!**

**Mr. Steal Your Gurl logging off**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with chapter 23! I'd like to thank Rolvio for some suggestions on this chapter! Thanks man! Anyways, let's start with chapter 23**

_Humphrey's POV_

Sarah and I followed Chris all the way up to the his den. His den was up on a hill looking over the whole valley, a perfect lookout point if you wanted watch the whole pack. The other side of the den overlooked a river with a full moon over it. It was a beautiful, jus the whole view was breathtaking. I walked into the den and saw a brown wolf that looked like a older version of Sarah.

"Mom, is that really you?" Sarah said as soon as we walked in.

"Sarah!" her mom said. I smiled when they hugged each other. It was so nice seeing family members being reunited.

"Hello ma'am! I'm humphrey, your daughters soon-to-be mate" I said shaking her paw smiling warmly.

She smiled at me and whispered "He's a keeper" to her daughter which made me blush a little.

"Mom!" Sarah yelled at her.

She laughed and said "Hey humphrey, my name is Emily" she said with a warm smile.

"Well, nice to meet you Emily" I said smiling back.

"Well, what are you two doing back here anyway?" Emily asked with a confused expression.

"Humphrey and I wanted to get married back in my home pack!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Really? Wow when are you guys having it!" Emily said excited for her daughter.

"Dad said we could have it tomorrow!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Ok, well you guys must be tired! How about some sleep?" Emily said yawning a little.

"Yeah, some sleep would be perfect!" I said while my eyes started to droop.

"Ok! You two can sleep over there tonight" Emily said while pointing to a cozy spot in the corner of the den.

Me and Sarah walked over there and laid down next to each other.

"Wow, tomorrow is the day I'll be married to the wolf of my dreams" I thought as I drifted to sleep.

_Next Morning_

I woke up with Sarah on top of me. I slowly slipped out of underneath her and made myself down the side of the mountain to get a drink of water from the Lake. As I was walking I saw three wolves approaching me. One of the wolves was James and the other two were gray Alphas. They walked right up to me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Woah woah woah, Omega where do you think your going?" James said in a mocking tone.

"Just to get a drink of water" I said pushing right by them. They got angry by this and pushed me down. I whimpered as my body hit the ground.

"What's wrong the little Omega is hurt" Jame said mockingly. I was enraged by this and swiped my paw across his face leaving 4 deep scratch marks. He yelped in pain and retreated backwards holding his muzzle.

"Kill him" James said as he ran away.

One of the two wolves ran up and tried to attack me. Luckily, I countered it and punched him in the gut which made him yelp in pain. Right after that the other wolf blindsided me and ran up and rammed into my back. I felt like it was broken, but I got up and attacked him. I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and threw him into the river. He whimpered and ran away like his other friend did and I was left alone. As soon as he left I collapsed.

**That's it! Chapter 23 is done! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! Thanks!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey Everyone!**

**This is going to be a crazy chapter! Well, let's begin! **

_Humphrey's POV_

I opened my eyes and everything was dark around me. There was only one light and it was off in the distance. I also heard a voice from the light calling my name.

"Humphrey, Humphrey..." the voice said dreamily. I recognized the voice. It was my mom's, but she died when I was 2 weeks old along with my sister.

"Mum, is that you!?" I asked in confusion.

"Come towards the light my son" the voice said tempting me to follow it.

"Ok mom! I'm coming!" I said as I started to run towards the light, but the more I ran towards it the more the light seemed to be farther away.

"Mom! Where are you going?" I asked while running towards the light.

"No my son, it turns out it's not your time to be here with me. Go and complete your destiny" the voice said as it drifted away.

"No! wait! Mom!" I exclaimed. Just then I woke up with cold water being thrown on me. I jumped up in the air from the sudden surprise and started to shiver.

"Humphrey! Thank Jesus you are alright!" Sarah said while hugging me which made me warm again.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Sarah said angrily.

I laughed "Don't worry I won't ever leave you" I said while kissing her on the cheek. She blushed madly when I kissed her.

"Do you still want to have the wedding today or postpone it till tomorrow?" Sarah asked nervous I would tell her to postpone it.

"Are you kidding me! We are definitely having it today!" I said with enthusiasm. She smiled and licked my face.

"Well, you better get ready! It's in one hour!" Sarah said walking away to get ready for the wedding.

"Shit! One hour?!" I thought to myself as I quickly jumped in the lake.

_1 hour later (At Sarah and Humphrey's wedding)_

I showed up to the wedding with Sarah already there waiting for me. The wedding was on a huge rock overlooking a humongous lake. It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were chirping and the sun was out.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late" I said as I walked up to the rock.

"Don't worry, you are right on time" Sarah said while starting the ceremony by excepting each others scents. After that we touched muzzle to muzzle and now we were mates for life. There was a bunch of cheering and some boos coming from James and his crew. We walked off the rock and started to celebrate. Sarah and I were talking when a wolf I didn't know came up to me.

"Excuse me Sarah, may I borrow your mate for a second" the she wolf asked nicely.

"Sure!" Sarah said while walking away.

"Hey, I am sorry miss, but I don't think I know you" I said looking at her confused.

"Humphrey, I'm your sister, Zoey" the she wolf said with a tear in her eye.

I was shocked and I could say was "What did you just say?"

**Chapter 24 done!**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story! Thanks!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm back with Chapter 25! Also, I hit 100 reviews on this story! I'm so thankful for everyone who reviewed this good or bad. Your amazing! Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

_Humphrey's POV_

A million thoughts flooded my mind when she said this. I was so confused and relieved at the same time. I thought all of my family was dead. The last memory of them is when my mom told me to run away because she didn't want me to die from the wolves who were attacking the pack.

_**Flashback**_

_"Run Humphrey run!" my mom yelled at to me while a large wolf jumped onto her._

_"No! Mommy!" I said running back to protect my mom._

_"No! Humphrey! Go! Leave Mom, Zoey, and I behind! We will come get you later" my dad said fending off 3 huge wolves._

_I started to run away. I ran as far as I could to get away from the wolves. I stopped and I took a drink of water from a river. I turned around and saw a huge wolf. He had gray fur and looked pretty built. I got scared and cowered in fear. _

_"Please don't hurt me! I'll do anything you want!" I said crying hysterically. The wolf looked at me confused._

_"Hurt you? Why would I want to hurt a young pup like you?" the wolf said in a sweet voice. I didn't answer. I was too frightened._

_"Come, on, I don't bite...well only sometimes" he laughed. I laughed at the joke too. _

_"What's your name little man?" the wolf asked in a kind tone. _

_"Hum-Hum-Humphrey" I said nervously. "What's yours?"._

_"Winston" he said in a proud voice. "Come on, little scamp, come back to my pack for a minute..." he said leading me to the Western Pack._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Zoey? Is that really you?" I said looking at her closely. She had black fur and blue eyes, which looked really beautiful with black fur.

"Yes, Humphrey it's really me" Zoey said giving me a warm smile. I ran up and hugged her with tears in my eyes.

"I've missed you so much!" I said crying into her fur, which was odd because she was younger than me and I was being a cry baby. Well, she was only younger by five minutes.

"I've missed you too, big bro" she said while breaking out of the hug.

"Is mom and dad here, too!" I said wagging my tail.

Zoey's ears flattened and she said "No they died defending me from the wolves...". She was on the verge of tears. This memory must be really bad to make her cry. She never cried. i walked up and hugged her.

"It's ok sis, at least we have each other" I said trying to cheer her up. She still looked sad.

"Come here, I want you to meet my mate" I said smiling leading her over to Sarah.

**That's it! End of Chapter 25! Hope you enjoyed and there may be time skips in future chapters! Thanks again for 100 reviews! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow this story!**

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Everyone!**

**How's it going everyone! I'm back with Chapter 26 and I have some good news and bad news! The bad news is this is the end of my first story, but the good news I'm going to start a new story right after this one! Thank you for reading my very first fanfiction! Anyways, let's get on with the story. BTW I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL AFTER MY NEXT STORY! MY NEXT STORY IS CALLED BETRAYED! BETRAYED WILL NOT BE THE SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED LOVE! BE ON LOOK OUT FOR IT! **

_Humphrey's POV_

I walked up to Sarah and said "Sarah, I have someone special you should meet!".

"Who!" Sarah said excitedly.

"My sister!" I said pointing at Zoey who was right next to me.

"What! But Humph, I thought that your family died when you were young?" Sarah said with a confused face.

"Yeah, that was what I thought!" I said with a happy face.

"That's so great! We have new family!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Oh wait! Speaking of new family members...did you tell your mom about...you-know-what?" I said remembering Sarah's pregnancy.

"Oh crap! I forget!" Sarah said hitting herself in the head with her paw.

"Well...what's a better time to tell her then at our own wedding?" I said motioning her to tell mom.

"Ok, but let's do it together" Sarah said walking over to her mom. I walked with her until we got in right in front with her. Zoey was still behind us wondering what new family members are coming.

"Hey! Look everyone! It's the newlyweds!" Emily said drawing attention to where we were.

"Haha Yeah mom can we speak in private" Sarah said motioning her over to a clearing from all the crowds of celebrators. We walked over there and started to talk.

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Emily asked confused over why we were being so secretive.

"Well mom, when Humphrey and I were in the Western Pack...we kind of-" Sarah was interrupted mid sentence by her mom.

"You mated, didn't you?" Emily said with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry mom it's just that-" Sarah got interrupted again.

"Sorry! Why are you sorry? I always wanted grand-kids!" Emily said smiling excitedly.

"Really?" Sarah asked confused.

"Yes really!" Emily said excited. We both didn't respond and had our mouths wide open.

Emily laughed and said "Come on we are going to miss your wedding party! Oh and by the way...are you going to stay with us here in the Northern Pack?".

Me and Sarah looked at each other and said in unison "Yes"

_1 Month Later: __**Sarah's Pregnancy **_

_Nobody's POV_

It was a beautiful day in Jasper. The birds were chirping. The sun was out, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was just so silent and peaceful, until the shrill screams of Sarah filled the air.

"PUSH SARAH! PUSH!" Emily said who was also the medic. Humphrey was standing beside Sarah holding her paw.

"AHHHHHH!" Sarah yelled and pushed out a complete black male pup. It had Humphrey's blue eyes and looked just like Zoey.

"I think we got one more..." Emily said blankly.

"PUSH SARAH!" Emily screamed loudly. Sarah's face tightened up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sarah yelled as the final pup got pushed out. It was a brown female pup with a white underbelly and green eyes.

"That's it we are done!" Emily said cradling the two pups in her paws.

"Here give them here!" Sarah said eagerly waiting to hold her pups.

"Oh Humphrey there so beautiful!" Sarah said looking intently at the two pups.

"Just like you" Humphrey said rubbing Sarah's nose with his.

"Aw your so sweet, well, what should we name them?" Sarah said looking at them.

"The girl should be named Laura!" Humphrey said looking at the brown girl pup.

"Yeah! and the boy Max!" Sarah said looking at the black pup.

Humphrey smiled at Sarah and said "We are going to be one happy family".

**Yeah I know! A cliffhanger to end the story! Well please lookout for the sequel which is coming soon! Oh and BTW I writing a new story called Betrayed! Please be on the lookout for the first chapter tomorrow! Please Review and Favorite this story! **

**Mr. Steal Yo Gurl logging off**


End file.
